1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to methods for inputting common data into a plurality of computer application programs and in particular to methods for automatically and concurrently entering common data into a plurality of computer application programs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to methods which permit the concurrent manipulation of common data which is present within a plurality of computer application programs.
2. Background Art
The manipulation, alteration, or deletion of data blocks within a computer stored document is well known in the prior art. There exist many programs which allow a user to connect a single cursor to a window and perform actions based upon the location of that cursor. For example, the user may enter data or text, perform a search for a particular block of data, or perform cut and paste operations within a document within a computer application program. In systems which permit multiple computer applications to be displayed in a plurality of windows, the user may typically locate a cursor within one window for such operations and thereafter move the cursor to a second window for similar operations.
Many windowing systems allow multiple applications to run in windows which are separate from other applications in the system. Each application may use a cursor which is common to other applications, such as a text entry cursor, or each application may have its own unique cursor. Typically however, only one cursor is active at one time. Additionally, each cursor may operate only in one window at one time.
Each known approach in the prior art includes several shortfalls from the user's point of view. For example, concurrent and simultaneous interactive access of multiple objects displayed in a plurality of windows is not allowed with known systems. Additionally, users may not access multiple objects of the same type concurrently. Known systems also do not permit users to perform automatically a single set of operations concurrently and in tandem on multiple objects of the same type which are displayed in a plurality of windows.
As a result of these problems additional time is required for a user to learn how to access and edit information contained within a plurality of windows which may utilize different techniques. As a result, the user must learn how to perform such actions within each window or computer application. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that such techniques are generally unique to a particular application and may be inconsistent across applications, leading to learning problems and possible user errors.
Users must also devote additional time to learning the required techniques which are known in the prior art which permit users to perform cross-window operations. For example, search or cut and paste are two such operations which are typically utilized in multiple windows. As a result of the difficult techniques required for such operations, users often commit errors in attempting to perform such cross-window operations.
One special case does exist wherein data may be simultaneously input into more than one location. This case involves the utilization of so-called "relational" databases wherein a record is shared by more than one database. In such applications data entered into a single record will be present in each database within the relational database which shares that record; however, this application is a special case and does not permit the efficient entry of common data into more than one unrelated computer application program.
Recently a technique has been proposed wherein data may be simultaneously entered into a plurality of active computer application programs by physically locating multiple windows in a manner such that a portion of each window is overlapped and shared with the remaining windows. A display attribute associated with each window is then utilized to determine whether or not that window will "share" the common overlapping area with other overlapping or overlapped windows. Thereafter, data input into the common overlapping area is shared by the computer application programs represented in those windows.
While this technique does represent a method wherein common data may be entered into a plurality of unrelated computer application programs, it requires that the windows be manipulated in such a manner so as to completely and accurately overlap the area at which point data is desired to be entered for each window.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method whereby common data may be accurately input into a plurality of computer application programs which are simultaneously active and displayed on a computer system in a plurality of windows without the necessity of accurately aligning the windows to a predetermined display relationship. Additionally, there exists a need for a technique whereby data may be manipulated concurrently within a plurality of computer application programs without the necessity of entering and activating each window in a sequential manner.